halloweenfandomcom-20200223-history
Donald Duck and the Gorilla
Donald Duck and the Gorilla is a color Donald Duck cartoon that was released to theaters on March 31, 1944. Plot One dark and stormy night, Donald Duck and his nephews Huey, Dewey, and Louie are listening to the radio. Suddenly, a voice tells all listeners that a terrible gorilla named Ajax has escaped from the city zoo, all citizens are to be on the lookout, because Ajax is a man-killer. Huey, Dewey, and Louie panic, and their uncle makes fun of them for it. Donald then spots a pair of gorilla-like gloves, and gets an idea, a very scary idea. Donald turns out the light, and when the lights come back up, Donald is gone. The boys wonder where their uncle is, and panic in the process. Suddenly, a pair of gorilla hands grabs at the boys, which causes them to run out of the room. However, it's revealed that Donald was the one who frightened them, and Huey decides, on behalf of his brothers, to get revenge. So, the three boys get a gorilla costume and head into the room that their uncle is in. Inside, Donald sits down and prepares to read a story, and have a lollipop, too. However, the "gorilla" sitting right behind him chomps down and leaves huge teeth marks on the sweet. Donald looks at the lollipop, then looks behind him, and runs away as his face turns white. The nephews laugh at their triumph, until the real Ajax shows up and frightens them away. Donald sees his nephews without their costume, and gives chase in anger. However, Donald soon runs into the real Ajax, thinking it's the boys, until he sees the truth. After learning that he's dealing with the real gorilla, the radio comes on to remind the listeners that they can master any wild animal by looking him straight in the eye. Donald does so, and sees a tombstone in Ajax's eye that says "Here lies a dead duck". Donald panics and stuffs an umbrella in Ajax's mouth in order to escape. Soon, all four ducks are quietly sneaking through the hall, keeping an eye open for Ajax. However, after Huey accidentally burns his tail twice with a candle he's holding, Donald shoos the kids out, as if telling them to go find a place to hide. Afterwards, Donald accidentally burns himself with that same candle by making a doorknob hot. Soon after, Donald creeps through the hallway searching around for Ajax, and he soon accidentally runs into him. Ajax proceeds to chase Donald, until he puts him into a tight spot. Meanwhile, the boys hear an update on the radio that says in order to subdue Ajax, tear gas must be used. With Donald near the end of his rope, Huey tosses a tear gas grenade/bomb into the room that Ajax and Donald are in, causing Ajax to break out in tears. The gas soon takes effect on Donald as well as the cartoon ends. Trivia * This short is partially a remake of an earlier Mickey Mouse cartoon [[The Gorilla Mystery|''The Gorilla Mystery]], due to its similar plot. * This short was featured in ''Disney's Halloween Treat, A Disney Halloween, and Mickey's House of Villains. Category:Movies